The Cronoquake
by Sajintmm
Summary: While escaping baddies the doctor and friends tear the timestream in two. oops now they must fix it
1. Chapter 1

It's pretty obvious I don't own Doctor Who and if it isn't it is now ^_^

Prologue: The Chronoquake

_WHOOOHWHEEEWWWHOOOHWHEEWW_ (I think that's the Tardis noise) continued to emanate through the vacuum of space as the damaged TARDIS was desperately trying to outrun the approaching ships. The phone booth had resorted to temporal jumps but weren't getting far. The ship's passengers were all wide eyed and staring at the time lord operating the console "Doctor why we can't escape?" one of the male passengers asked looking very worried. The Doctor stared back with a similar expression "they've damaged the time energy tanks we're stuck with these light jumps I'm afraid". The screen turned on revealing the most hated tin cans in the universe "_Doctor"_ the dalek began "_turn your Tardis around or we will disintegrate it!"_ The dalek didn't appear to be making a joke. The Tardis' built in clock started behaving eracticly, the dalek grew suspicious "_explain doctor!"_. The doctor was also perplexed "hold on tea can lemme look" he said while calmly glancing at the screens that weren't destroyed. The Doctor's face grew grim "oh no" he said "OH NO!" He turned his gaze back toward the passengers "get to the escape booths quickly they're on 9th floor hurry! We're about to cause a chronoquake the Tardis could burst the timestream in two". They all began to sprint toward one the Tardis' many hallways.

"alright!" the doctor said before cracking his knuckles and grabbing the controls. An ancient seriousness plastered his face "hopefully my old girl's got enough fight in her" he said while glancing toward the console "if not you'll need to be" he grabbed the controls and hit precise buttons like a surgical ballerina never breaking his tempo and never missing. The doctor's face contorted again as more shots bounced off hull of his beloved ship "no!" he yelled at no one inparticular "it's my fault not their's, it isn't their time wait TIME!" he glanced to console's center tank and then to his screwdriver before doing some mental calculations. "Sorry honey" he said and looked again to the console "this is gonna-a" small tears formed in his eyes "hurt" he took the screw driver and stabbed it into the center tank. The temporal energy surged like a river and enveloped the ship bathing the vessel in a yellow light. The doctor jumped and slammed a button and then the Tardis disappeared before yellow wave rippled out of the ship tearing it in two and both pieces disappearing into their respective portals. The cronoquake shook the surrounding stars as if they were bobbers in a sea of waves.

This is just the prologue hopefully this end like I plan. _Bye~Bye_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back~ sorry for the wait ^^' I've been busy(lazy). Don't hit me ^~^

*Cough* The Doctor restored his breath and sat up rubbing his eyes. "oww pain that hurts" he whined. "hmm? Where is everyone? Oh, I'm alone" he laughed. His merriment soon collapsed "OH NO HONEY!" he quickly rushed to separate pieces of his beloved TARDIS which had slammed into earth (his favorite place) much too hard and broke up upon impact. The Doctor grabbed his screwdriver and did a sweep of the cleared forest area in search of unseen pieces of his TARDIS. "Ok honey let's get to work the old-fashioned human way, with our (my) hands" he said before rolling up his sleeves and dragging a chunk of the door to the severed base of his machine. He used the sonic screwdriver as an impromptu welding torch and affixed the panel and repeated the process until he was well exhausted and could feel his double hearts pumping his blood through his head.

"Uhh Doctor?" said time lord look toward the top half of the TARDIS and saw Rory climb out through the hole in the bottom "Oh hello Rory" he said ignoring the fact that the man was obviously confused to his wit's end. It was a few seconds before Rory spoke again "Doctor didn't the TARDIS split in two and both chunks went into separate portals?" "Yes Rory but they both ended up here but the children did not". At this time Amy had surfaced and was watching the conversation without a word, Rory noticed but kept talking to the Doctor "yes I noticed but why?" The Doctor was quick to reply "imagine a cracked egg held together by the inside membrane, it actually is like that." Rory sat down and got fairly angry "Doctor what do we do they're just kids?" he asked. The Doctor smiled and clapped Rory on the arm and said "quite simple one; we repair the TARDIS, two we find someone who knows our friends enough to know their happy places, three we go there and find them, any questions?" "just one," said Rory "how can I help?" he asked while rolling up his sleeves.

Rory and the Doctor spent the rest of that day and its night grabbing pieces of the TARDIS and dragging them into piles before welding them into place while Amy did pretty much nothing but sit on a log. (I'm not being sexist I just hate Amy) Once the two sections were repaired the hard part came. Getting the two sections together was easier on paper and top section was immensely heavy possibly due to being bigger on the inside. After the umpteenth try which resulted in the top half falling on its side Rory grew very &%$#ed and kicked the bottom half onto its side in his rage. Then it hit the doctor "Aha! Rory you brutish genius" The Doctor exclaimed and pushed the sides along the ground and into place where they were welded into their place and the TARDIS' repairs were complete.


End file.
